


Chocolate Milkshake.

by CyberSaints



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman X Tj Kippens - Freeform, Feelings, GayCharacters, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Tj Kippens X Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2019, loveislove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSaints/pseuds/CyberSaints
Summary: Cyrus spills a milkshake over a mysterious boy which leads him to come back everyday to see him.





	1. Splash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andi Mack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andi+Mack), [tyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus/gifts).



It was one of the hottest days in the Summer of 1985. The town was crowded with different faces, everyone rushing into any shops to get a refreshing drink or the correct clothing for this season. Meanwhile, Cyrus Goodman, probably one of the dorkiest teens in Shadyside, was working at The Spoon. It was extremely busy, especially when it came to their milkshakes. Everyone said they had the best milkshakes in town, oh and baby taters. 

Cyrus Goodman took the tray of milkshakes and baby taters over to table 9. Almost inches away from the table he trips over one of the slack checkered tiles and spills a chocolate milkshake over a boy, “Oh s-shit! i’m so so sorry!” Cyrus stuttered out feeling his cheeks go a shade of red. “Its okay i swear! Everyone has a accident once in awhile!” The blond replied not looking that bothered to have a chocolate milkshake spilled all over him. It cooled him down which was one of the reasons he was kinda grateful it happened, the other reason was that the cutest boy spilled milkshake all over him.

“No no! I’ll get you another one for free, i-in fact all your meal is free-“ he was interrupted by a voice. “Its okay i swear! It cooled me down and thats all that matters.” Tj’s face splattered a smile across it and Cyrus smiled back too. “Nope you’re still getting for meal for free! B-be right back!” Cyrus quickly picked up what he dropped and threw it in the bin. 

Once he made another Milkshake and baby taters for the cute blonds friends and him. He went back with a wet floor sign and their order, not tripping up this time. “Whew i didnt trip up this time!” Cyrus exhales with a giggle, making the rest of the table laugh with him. Cyrus placed their order on the table and gave the blond a key. “The toilets were locked but open them and just sort yourself out. I’m sorry and come back anytime, i’ll serve you a chocolate milkshake without it spilling all over you.” Cyrus smiled, making Tj smile back. Tj’s mind was full of questions, His chest full of butterflies. “Its okay milkshake spiller.” Tj loved his nickname for Cyrus Goodman. And Cyrus loved his own, “Mysterious boy why are you so fine with a milkshake being spilled all over you.” Cyrus asked and Tj just replied with a wink and walked over to the bathroom stalls to clean himself.


	2. Tommorow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious boy comes back to The Spoon to hang out with the Milkshake Spiller, to find out some news.

Today wasnt as hot as yesterday and was definitely not as busy. Cyrus swears everyones at the beach today because The Spoon was technically empty. Only a few people were waiting for baby taters. Cyrus sat on the counter, boredom becoming his new bestfriend. Well that was till the door opened to see a tall familiar figure, Mysterious Boy. He approached him and sat in the seat beside him. “Hey Milkshake Spiller.” He exclaimed out. He seemed very happy today, a smile wouldnt leave his adorable face. They’d only talked about 2 times but Cyrus couldnt help but fall deeply for him. He doesnt even know his name, yet.

“Hey Mysterious Boy!” Cyrus replied feeling butterflies scatter around his stomach. This mysterious boy was wearing Scruffy red converses with some tight mom jeans, a plain white tank top, with a little more hairspray today. He looked beautiful and Cyrus couldnt hide it. “Wanna hangout today.” Mysterious Boy spat out, his heart going Ba-boom Ba-boom Ba-boom.

Tj feelings for Milkshake Spiller was crazy. Last night he lay in his bed listening to ‘Time After Time’ on his mint green record player. He thought about how him and the cute boy would interlock hands walking along to school, Laying their heads on each others shoulders and giving each other pecks on their lips. Just the same cute things is all Tj wanted. Hes knew he was gay since his last relationship with a guy called Jonah Beck. All he said was ‘I love you’ to him and they were finished. He wanted something real with the cute boy at The spoon. He wanted to call him by his real name, not his nickname.

“I’m on shift all day, i’m locking up tonight.” Cyrus replied to him feeling sad that he couldn’t hang out with him. “Oh.” Mysterious Boy sighed. The looked down at his hands and stud up. “I-i’ll see you around.” Tj muttered out, Cyrus panicked.

“N-no! I’ll see you tomorrow at my place! We can hang out and watch a movie and cuddl- CLIMB TREES.” Cyrus quickly grabbed a posit note from out his pocket and wrote down his house number and his address. “Meet me!” He smiled, glad he didnt let him get away. Mysterious Boy took the posit note out his hand smiling widely.

“Tommorow.” Tj said walking out the door, he turned around to look at his crush and smiled happily. He was going to make a move tomorrow.


	3. Movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Boy and Milkshake Spiller decide to make their own movie moments.

Cyrus sat on his bed impatiently waiting for Mysterious Boy to knock at his door. He was so excited to just make a single move on him today, He just wanted to kiss him. They’d met 2 days ago but they’d both fell hard for each other. Ding Dong.

The front doorbell rang and Cyrus was already halfway down the stairs. He jumped to the bottom floor and unlocked the door. 

As he opened the door he saw those scruffy red converses. Looking up to see the mysterious boys face smiling. “Hey.” Tj softly said. “Hey, come in.” Cyrus’s heart was beating really loudly. He was confident for today and making a move but he now wasnt, His body full with nerves as he led the boy to his bedroom. He’d fully cleaned and tidied his room just for the cute boy. 

“I like your room, cutie.” Tj slipped out, going a shade of red. Cyrus went the same colour. “Thank you but please when it comes to cuties maybe look in the mirror.” Cyrus complimented back, This gave Tj butterflies all over. “Soo what you wanna do?” Tj asked Cyrus placing himself down on the boys bed, Cyrus placing himself beside him, closely. “Lets make movie scenes up!” Cyrus giggled. “What type of movie scenes, Cyrus.” Tj spoke making Cyrus open his eyes widely.

“H-how’d did you-“ he was interrupted, “Its on your door and my names Tj, Tj Kippens.” Tj smiled holding out his hand for him to shake, Cyrus’s hand met his and so did his eyes. Their eyes locked. “Its Cyrus Goodman.” Cyrus didnt break the eye contact, he was waiting for a moment to just grab him by his sweater and kiss his lips.

“Cyrus Goodman i think you’re pretty.” Tj moved slightly forwards. Cyrus felt his cheeks warm up. “Well Tj Kippens you’re not bad yourself.” Cyrus smiled, Tj having the same reaction as Cyrus did.

Cyrus noticed Tj slowly moving forwards, leaning in. Cyrus did the same and closed his eyes and so did Tj. Slowly but surely moving their faces close together Cyrus could feel Tj’s warm breath against his face, soon his nose. Tilting his head he felt his lips connect to his. 

Their lips moving together at the same pace, Tj ran his hands through Cyrus’s deep brown hair. After a few seconds they both pulled away, just starring at each other. 

“Fuck i miss your lips come back.” Cyrus blurted out. Grabbing Tj by his sweater and placing his lips onto his. He could feel his body go all warm and tingly again. Tj held his waist and pulled him forwards onto his lap, Cyrus wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Tj really felt the love in this kiss. Soon it ended by Cyrus pulling away and burying his head into Tj’s neck. Holding him tight. 

This was possibly the best day of their lives.


End file.
